russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Net 25 New Schedule this July 2012
Net 25 is now the #1 most-watched UHF TV station as the Kabuhay network of Eagle Broadcasting Corporation. The station also has the radio stations like DZEC Radyo Agila 1062 kHz as the AM radio band and Pinas FM 95.5 as the #1 Pinoy music station. From Eagle Broadcasting Corporation (EBC), a pioneering broadcast institution and one of the nation's top radio networks comes the newest UHF television station in the country, NET 25. Reinforcing EBC's national network of five AM stations and an FM station, NET 25 ushers in a new era in television programming. Net 25 prides itself to be the first "Kabuhay" TV network that airs mostly local news and current affairs programs, information technology, family brand of high-quality entertainment in primetime television ideally suited for viewers of all ages, DW-TV Germany programs, children's programs, TeleRadyo programs from DZEC and action-packed sports dedicated to the growth and revolution of the new media era. From children learning their ABC's to college students and professionals - everyone wants to be a little smarter. In the classroom or the workplace, being smarter has its obvious advantages. Net 25's market is focused and exact. With a potential viewership of 250,000 households of about 1.5 million televiewers, plus million more via carrying cable operators (Skycable-Channel 62; Destiny Cable-Channel 41; Home Cable-Channel 18; other cable operators), NET25 reaches pre-schoolers, students, families, professionals and business executives in Metro Manila, Bulacan, Bataan, Rizal, Cavite, Laguna, Batangas and Pampanga. Schedule Weekday :5 am - Masayang Umaga Po! :6 am - Pambansang Almusal (LIVE) :7:30 am - Agila Balita sa Umaga (LIVE) (simulcast over DZEC Radyo Agila 1062) :8 am - Sa Ganang Mamamayan (LIVE) (simulcast over DZEC Radyo Agila 1062) :9 am - Liwanagin Natin (LIVE) (simulcast over DZEC Radyo Agila 1062) :10 am - Taumbahay :11 am - EZ Shop :11:30 am - Agila Probinsiya (LIVE) (simulcast over DZEC Radyo Agila 1062) :12 nn - Agila Balita Alas Dose (LIVE) (simulcast over DZEC Radyo Agila 1062) :1 pm - Letters and Music (LIVE) :2 pm - ASEAN In Focus :2:30 pm - :Monday: Trabaho Ko' To :Tuesday: Finish Line :Wednesday: Itanyan ang Pagliligtas :Thursday: INC Vision :Friday: Pundasyon :3 pm - :Monday: INC & The Bible :Tuesday: Gabay sa Mabuting Asal :Wednesday: Landas ng Buhay :Thursday: Pasugo :Friday: INC Vision :3:30 pm - :Monday: Ang Iglesia Ni Cristo :Tuesday: CMV By Request :Thursday: Church News Kids Edition :Friday: INC Kids Corner :4 pm - Homework :4:30 pm - Piskante ng Bayan (LIVE) (simulcast over DZEC Radyo Agila 1062) :5:30 pm - Agila Probinsya (LIVE) (simulcast over DZEC Radyo Agila 1062) :6 pm - Mata ng Agila (LIVE) (simulcast over DZEC Radyo Agila 1062) :7 pm - :Mon, Wed & Fri: The Break Room :Tue & Thurs: FBA (LIVE) :7:30 pm - Responde (LIVE) (Mon, Wed Thurs) :8 pm - :Mon: In Case of Emergency :Wed: Aprub :Fri: Patakaran :9 pm - Love on a Rooftop (Korean drama) :9:30 pm - World Report (LIVE) :10 pm :Monday: Paninindigan :Tuesday: Ang Iglesia Ni Cristo :Wednesday: Ang Tamang Daan :Thursday: Ang Pagbubunyag :Friday: The Message USA :10:30 pm - :Monday: Itanyag ang Pagliligtas :Tuesday: Hash Tag :Wednesday: Pundasyon :Thursday: Word of Truth :Friday: El Mensaje :11 pm to 12 mn - Letters and Music (replay) Saturday :5 am - CMV By Request :5:30 am - Itanyag ang Pagliligtas :6 am - Hash Tag :6:30 am - Ang Tamang Daan :7 am - Gabay sa Mabuting Asal :7:30 am - Executive News :8 am - Math Magaling :8:30 am - WordHub :9 am - Landmarks (replay) :10 am - Japan Hour (NHK) :12 nn - Between the Lions :12:30 pm - The New Adventures of Ocean Girl :1 pm - EZ Shop :2 pm - ASEAN In Focus Weekend :3 pm - Executive News :3:30 pm - INCinema :4 pm - Urban Peasant :4:30 pm - Ten-4 Para Sa Pilipino :5 pm - Bits N Pieces :5:30 pm - Tribe :6 pm - Moments :7 pm - Mata ng Agila Weekend (LIVE) (simulcast over DZEC Radyo Agila 1062) :7:30 pm - Convergence :8 pm - Bundesliga Kick Off! :8:30 pm - Hapi ang Buhay :9:30 pm - Diskusyon :10:30 pm - Ang Pagbubunyag :11 pm to 12 mn - Mata ng Agila Weekend (replay) Sunday :5 am - Gabay sa Mabuting Asal :5:30 am - Finishline :6 am - Pasugo :6:30 am - Taga Rito Kami :7 am - Church News :7:30 am - Executive News :8 am - Math Magaling :8:30 am - WorldHub :9 am - Bits N Pieces :9:30 am - Between the Lions :10 am - The New Adventures of Ocean Girl :10:30 am - In Good Shape :11 am - FBA :12:30 pm - Kick Off :1 pm - EZ Shop :2 pm - Moments (replay) :3 pm - Executive News :3:30 pm - Church News :4 pm - PEP News :5 pm - Eagle News Team Special Report :6 pm - Landmarks :7 pm - Mata ng Agila Weekend (LIVE) (simulcast over DZEC Radyo Agila 1062) :7:30 pm - MTRCB Uncut :8:30 pm - Sessions on 25th Street :9:30 pm - Hapi ang Buhay (replay) :10:30 pm - INC International Edition :11 pm to 12 mn - Euromaxx/In Good Shape (lifestyle-magazine) (replay) 'Net 25 Talents' *Earlo Bringas (Pambansang Almusal) (2018-present) *Phoebe Publico (Pambansang Almusal) (2017-present) *Gen Subardiaga (Sa Ganang Mamamayan) (2015-present) *Claire Cuenca (Eagle News Update) (2017-present) *Leonardo Mang Leo Obligar (Piskante ng Bayan) (2012-present) *Sophia Okut (Mata ng Agila) (2015-present) *Sam Cepeda (Mata ng Agila) (2008-present) *Ely Saludar (Mata ng Agila) (2006-2008, 2015-present) *Nicole Facal (Pambansang Almusal) (2006-present) *Julie Fernando (Pambansang Almusal) (2017-present) *Sally Lopez, (teacher)) (Kid Kwento) (2018-present) *Pepito Guerrero (Agila Probinsya) (2013-present) *Pepito Zamora (Agila Probinsya) (2013-present) *Ken Messina (Pambansang Almusal) (2019-present) *Andrea Mendres (Pambansang Almusal) (2019-present) *Andrea Bardos (Hapi ang Buhay) (2016-present) *Phoebe Walker (Hapi ang Buhay) (2017-present) *Marinell Ochoa (Pambansang Almusal) (2019-present) *Liza Flores (Pambansang Almusal) (2019-present) *Rodante Marcoleta (Sa Ganang Mamayang) (2017-present) *Jennifer Barillo (Letters and Music) (2014-present) *Aizel (Letters and Music) (2014-present) *Charo Gregorio (Letters and Music) (2014-present) *Rayantha Leigh Klinton Starto and Isaiah Tiglao (Bee Happy Go Lucky!) (SMAC) (2019-present) *Gladys Reyes-Sommereux (MOMents) (1997-2007, 2014-present, moved to APO Tanghali Na!) *DJ Albert (Anong Say Nyo?) (2018-present) *Indra Cepeda (Landmarks) (2017-present) *Dolly Malgapo (Landmarks) (2017-present) *John Stevenson (Hapi ang Buhay) (2016-present) *Edward Flores (Hapi ang Buhay) (2016-present) *Erbil Escaño (Hapi ang Buhay) (2016-present) *Wilson Tapalla (Hapi ang Buhay) (2016-present) *Dennis Garcia (Hapi ang Buhay) (2016-present) *Gabriel Puno (Hapi ang Buhay) (2016-present)